


Na planie

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Behond the scenes, F/M, Halloween, Makeuper, baking sex, on the set
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W którym na planie Supernatural pojawia się nowa, dosyć zwariowana charakteryzatorka z Polski, Jensen ma kłopoty sercowe, a wspólne pieczenie ciasta dyniowego na Halloween jest remedium na całe zło. Jensen i Danneel nie byli jeszcze małżeństwem i... cóż, w tym świecie nie zostali. ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na planie

Przyjęcie rozkręcało się powoli. Było jeszcze wcześnie, za oknem Blue Water Cafe and Raw  
Bar ledwo co zapaliły się światła lamp ulicznych, a ludzie wchodzili i wychodzili, witając się  
wzajemnie, jakby nie widzieli się od wieków (co niekiedy było prawdą, w końcu trzy miesiące  
to sporo czasu).  
Na talerzach piętrzyły się różnorodne owoce morza, z których słynęła restauracja na  
Hamilton Street, za barem uwijał się przygotowujący sushi szef kuchni Yoshi Tabo, a Bobby  
Singer ciągle nie rozpoczął krótkiej mowy powitalnej. W zasadzie prawie wszyscy obecni, od  
kaskaderów po asystentów reżysera, że o aktorach nie wspominając, mieli mieszane uczucia co  
do nadchodzącego sezonu szóstego Supernatural i to nie dlatego, żeby się nie cieszyli, że nadal  
pracują przy serialu, ale byli nieco zaniepokojeni odejściem Erica Kripkego i pomysłami nowego  
show runnera – Sery Gamble. Tymczasem oboje wyżej wymienieni stali przy barze i żywo ze  
sobą dyskutowali, on w typowej dla siebie koszuli w kratę, ona w powiewnej czarnej sukni do  
kostek. Robert Singer spoglądał na nich spod oka i cicho wzdychał. Wzdychał tym donośniej,  
że w restauracji wciąż brakowało głównych bohaterów przedstawienia, z czego tylko Misha był  
usprawiedliwiony, bo jako szczęśliwy młody ojciec miał dotrzeć do Vancouver dopiero za dwa  
tygodnie. Westchnienia Bobby`ego ustały jak nożem uciął, gdy w końcu zobaczył wchodzących  
do lokalu Jensena i Jareda, którzy od progu włączyli się w rozdawanie uśmiechów i uścisków z  
dawno niewidzianymi znajomymi. Jensen był sam, Jared z ostatnio nieodłączną Gen przy boku.  
„Przynajmniej oni się nie zmieniają” pomyślał Bobby, co akurat było nie do końca prawdą, bo  
Jensen był nieźle zarośnięty, a Jared jak na siebie doskonale uczesany.  
Gwar nieco przycichł, gdy Singer i Gamble, wchodząc sobie nawzajem w słowa, powitali  
wszystkich w zasięgu wzroku i powiedzieli co nieco na temat czekających ich przyszłych tygodni  
i nowej osi fabularnej. W zasadzie wszyscy znali się na swojej pracy, więc nikt się specjalnie nie  
zdziwił, może oprócz szefa kaskaderów, którego team znacznie się rozrósł i charakteryzatorek,  
które dostały nową prowadzącą, bo Ellie Winter wyprowadziła się do Australii w ślad za mężem.  
O ile kaskaderzy wierzyli, że poradzą sobie z każdym problemem (tym bardziej, że aktorzy w  
większości sami wykonywali swoje numery), charakteryzacja przeżywała kryzys, bo Ellie panowała  
nad wszystkim łagodną acz stanowczą ręką, a głowni podopieczni – Jared i Jensen wierzyli jej bez  
zastrzeżeń. Tymczasem nowa szefowa charakteryzatorek wydawała się… ekscentryczna.  
W powitanie Roberta i Sery wtrącił się Kripke, obiecując, że nie zrezygnuje z konsultacji i  
będzie ich prześladował zza grobu, jeśli pójdą nie w tym kierunku co trzeba. Sera skrzywiła się,  
jakby nadgryzła kwaśną cytrynę a Bobby mógł przejść do przedstawienia nowych ludzi w zespole,  
którzy mieli w nim zagościć na dłużej: Mitcha Pilleggi i Corina Nemeca wcielających się w odłam  
rodziny „Campbellów”, Sebastiana Roche grającego Balthazara, Stevena Forlhama, nowego  
oświetleniowca i Monikę Niedźwiecki, świeżą szefową charakteryzatorek. Z nich wszystkich  
największe wrażenie zrobiła ta ostatnia, bo oprócz krótko ściętych ciemnych włosów ułożonych  
w wariackiego jeża i dziurawej koszulki z koronki miała na sobie makijaż godny gotyckiego  
wampira a jej ramiona i szyję pokrywały wściekle niebieskie tribale. Charakteryzatorki Annie  
i Kate tylko westchnęły, gdy po prezentacji skierowała się prosto do ich stolika. Jednak okazało  
się, że mimo dziwnego wyglądu jest miła i otwarta, choć straszliwie gadatliwa, więc po chwili  
wszystkie rozmawiały z przejęciem jakby znały się od dawien dawna.  
Jensen siedział z Jaredem i zajadał podsuwane mu krewetki i krążki z kalmarów, ostro  
zapijając czerwonym winem, ale był wyraźnie nie w sosie, co przyjaciel dobrze rozumiał, bo  
sam był świadkiem jego ostatniej kłótni z Danneel. Trzeba przyznać, że dziewczyna miała  
temperament, który chyba nieco przytłaczał Jensena. Chwilowo siedział ponury i jakby lekko  
zblazowany, mimo że Gen starała się go rozruszać, wszędzie wokół rozlegały się nawoływania  
i śmiechy i co chwila ktoś podchodził do ich stolika, żeby pogadać.  
\- Jens, rusz się trochę – szturchnął go w końcu Jared, z ulgą rozluźniając czerwony krawat  
i dwoma łykami opróżniając kieliszek. – Siedzisz jak ta sowa, a na specjalnie mądrego nie  
wyglądasz. Zorganizuj jakieś sushi z baru, co?  
\- A co ja jestem, kelner? – burknął pytany, niemrawo grzebiąc w talerzu w poszukiwaniu  
schowanej w ryżu krewetki.  
\- Daj spokój, jeśli to ja pójdę, zahaczę przynajmniej o dwa stoliki i narobię rumoru. Nie  
bądź taki, wiesz, jak z Gen lubimy temaki… – przymilał się Jared, używając przeważającej siły  
wzrostu i wagi i niemal wypychając go z miejsca. – Przy okazji zagadaj do kogoś – o, może do  
tej nowej szefowej od makijażu, wygląda… niecodziennie.  
\- Jasne. Potrzeba mi jeszcze wampira z fryzurą jeżozwierza – skwitował Jensen, wstając i z  
niechęcią kierując się w stronę baru. – W dodatku o nazwisku nie do wymówienia…  
\- O mnie mówisz? – padło z prawej strony, gdzie do tego samego baru przepychała się  
charakteryzatorka. Jared ryknął śmiechem, a Ackles zastygł w bezruchu i ze zmieszanym  
uśmiechem spojrzał na kobietę.  
\- Eee, przepraszam, tak mi się powiedziało – bąknął.  
Roześmiała się szczerze. Z bliska wyglądała jeszcze bardziej demonicznie, ciemne oczy tonęły  
w czerni, a krwiste usta ostro kontrastowały z bladą skórą. Włosy rzeczywiście przypominały  
kolce jeża, za to spojrzenie miała jak najbardziej bystre i lekko rozbawione.  
\- Serio? Na twoim miejscu uważałabym, co mówię do makijażystki, bo jutro wpadniesz  
w moje ręce i mogę cię tak przemalować, że rodzona matka nie pozna… - tu puściła oko  
i uśmiechnęła się jeszcze promienniej. Biel jej zębów mogła śmiało konkurować z dowolną  
reklamą pasty do zębów, tym bardziej na tle ciemnoczerwonej szminki. – Spokojnie, żartuję.  
Jakbym uszkodziła któregoś z was, to w try miga wywaliliby mnie z dopiero co rozpoczętej  
pracy. No chyba, że akurat powinniście wyglądać na uszkodzonych…  
Jensen uśmiechnął się mimo woli, z fascynacją wpatrując się w niebieskie wzory na jej  
dekolcie i ramionach. Zakładał, że to malunek, bo jeżeli nie, to była nieźle odjechana.  
\- Przepraszam raz jeszcze – podniósł na nią oczy, odnotowując w myślach, że mimo  
straszliwego makijażu ma całkiem sympatyczne rysy twarzy i lekko zadarty nos. – W ramach  
przeprosin mogę ci przynieść tacę z sushi.  
\- Niech będzie, poczekam – zgodziła się bez większych oporów i usiadła na jego miejscu,  
natychmiast zwracając się w stronę Jareda i Genevieve. – Cześć, jestem Monika, nowa szefowa  
charakteryzatorek. Mam nadzieje, że się do mnie przyzwyczaicie, bo jestem tu całkiem nowa i  
czuję się trochę nieswojo, w końcu nigdy nie byłam w Vancouver…  
Jensen pokręcił głową i ruszył do baru po sushi. Kiedy wrócił z dwoma wyładowanymi  
tacami, Monika nie wyglądała na kogoś, kto zamierza się przesiąść (w najlepsze gadała z jego  
towarzyszami), więc postawił jedzenie na stoliku i przysunął sobie drugie krzesło.  
\- Super – zawołała z entuzjazmem, chwytając w palce dorodne nigiri i nie zwracając  
najmniejszej uwagi na fakt, że wykorzystuje jego talerz. – Przyniosłeś wasabi?  
Jensen wzniósł oczy ku niebu i przysunął jej miseczkę. Gen także sięgnęła po ulubione  
temaki a Jared uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha.  
\- Wiesz, że Monika jest prosto z Polski? – spytał podekscytowany. – Świetnie mówi po  
angielsku, prawda?  
\- Mhm – mruknął Jensen, zawieszając głos. – I to raczej dużo…  
\- Przyjechała do Stanów dopiero kilka lat temu, za to na zaproszenie Twenty Century Fox  
Television Network – ciągnął niezrażony Jared. – Pomyśl, będziemy mieli charakteryzatorkę  
aż z Polski!  
\- W sumie to nie koniec świata, moglibyście mieć kogoś z Australii czy Indonezji i też byłoby  
dobrze. Zaraz, odwrotnie, to moja poprzedniczka wyjechała do Australii, nie? – wymamrotała  
z pełnymi ustami dziewczyna i dodała, uśmiechając się szelmowsko. – Ale to przynajmniej  
tłumaczy moje dziwne nazwisko. I wyluzujcie, nie będę was zmuszała do jego wypowiadania.  
\- Chwała Bogu, wystarczy mi Jared – parsknął Jensen, wbrew sobie rozbawiony tą paplaniną. Jej  
żywiołowość była zaskakująca, zwłaszcza po wystudiowanych pozach Danneel. Nie to żeby podobała  
mu się nastroszona wampirza piękność w rytualnych rytach, ale przynajmniej była zabawna.  
\- I tak go źle wymawiacie – zaśmiała się tymczasem Monika i wskazała palcem na Jareda.  
– A ty sam wiesz chociaż, jak się powinno wymawiać twoje nazwisko?  
Pytany uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco, potrząsając bujną czupryną.  
\- Padaleki? – spytała Gen niepewnie, z góry wiedząc, że chyba nie o to chodzi, bo wszyscy  
wokół tak mówili.  
\- Padaleski? – zaryzykował Jensen, chyba nieco bardziej obeznany z fonetyką języka  
polskiego.  
\- Padalecki – wypowiedziała wyraźnie charakteryzatorka i na widok ich min parsknęła  
śmiechem. Dobrze, że nie miała już niczego w ustach.  
Jared wyglądał na zmieszanego, więc z rozmachem klepnęła go w ramię i powiedziała  
pocieszająco: - Nie przejmuj się, jesteś już trzecie pokolenie, całkiem zamerykanizowane…  
Niemniej Jared pomyślał, że musi pogadać z ojcem na temat swojej ignorancji w tym  
względzie. W końcu powinien wiedzieć, jak wymawiać własne nazwisko, choćby wszyscy  
pozostali mówili do niego tak jak mówili. W duchu przyznał sam przed sobą, że właściwie  
niewiele wie na temat swojej „polskości”.  
\- A przy czym pracowałaś wcześniej? Mówiłaś, że zaprosili cię z Twenty Century Fox…  
– zainteresowała się Genevieve, z widoczną przyjemnością sięgając po kolejne sushi. Jared  
momentalnie przyszedł jej w sukurs, nakładając sobie na talerz do pełna. Jensen stwierdził, że  
za małą chwilę wyślą go po kolejną dostawę i sam czym prędzej się poczęstował, łapiąc własny  
kieliszek, by nie przejęła go królowa wampirów.  
\- Pracowałam przy „Buffy” – odparła tymczasem Monika, oblizując palce po temaki. – Przez  
ostatnie dwa sezony. Zaprosili mnie z dalekiej Polski, bo im się główny charakteryzator pochorował,  
no i zarekomendował mnie Jurek Kamiński. Nie ma to jak nieco kumoterstwa, prawda?  
\- Buffy? – westchnął Jensen, który zdecydowanie nie przepadał za serialem. Znając jego  
niechęć, Jared zaczął dawać charakteryzatorce jakieś dziwne znaki, ale ta go całkowicie  
zignorowała. Gen zaśmiewała się z gestów swojego chłopaka, co wcale nie poprawiło sytuacji.  
\- Jasne, to była ekstra propozycja. Na początku trochę się na mnie krzywili, ale dość szybko  
przekonali się, że jestem coś niecoś warta i dalej poszło jak z płatka – opowiadała z przejęciem  
nowa szefowa makijażu, gestykulując do tego stopnia, że siedzący przy stole zaczęli bać się  
o całość zastawy. - Świetnie się bawiłam na planie, zresztą, chyba wszyscy się dobrze bawili,  
a… Nawiasem mówiąc, oglądaliście ten odcinek z musicalem? Majstersztyk! I te ich dialogi!  
Nie ma to jak dobry scenariusz. Poza tym, z mojego punktu widzenia, Sarah ma genialną  
twarz do przeróbek! Zresztą nie tylko ona, a najcudniejszy jak zawsze był Jamie. Znaczy Spike.  
Uwielbiam takie trójkątne twarze, wszystko można z nimi zrobić…  
Jensen wielkimi oczyma wpatrywał się w kobietę, która nie przestawała mówić, wyrzucając  
z siebie słowa z szybkością karabinu maszynowego, a przy okazji nie zapominając o jedzeniu.  
Aż dziw, że się nie zadławiła. W końcu nieco zwolniła tempo wypowiedzi.  
\- Jednak po ucharakteryzowaniu ponad setki wampirów i innych potworów, sama zaczęłam  
mieć ciągoty do tego stylu – na dowód machnęła ręka przed własną twarzą. - Tym bardziej,  
że potem zaczepiłam się jeszcze przy „Angelu”, już nie jako głównodowodząca, ale i tak było  
warto. Oglądaliście „Angela”?  
Przyjrzała się nieco oszołomionym słuchaczom i widząc niewyraźną minę Jensena, palnęła  
się w czoło z cichym okrzykiem: - Ach, ty nie lubisz Buffy, prawda? Pamiętam, jak na którymś  
panelu uświadamiałeś wszystkich, że mają dać sobie spokój z uwielbieniem dla Buffy, bo serial  
się już skończył.  
Ackles uniósł ręce w geście przeprosin. Dawno się tak dobrze nie bawił. Nie wiadomo  
dlaczego, ale charakteryzatorka przypominała mu jego zawsze skorą do wygłupów młodszą  
siostrę, chociaż w takiej stylizacji siostry sobie raczej nie wyobrażał.  
\- Nie bij, o pani – powiedział teatralnie. - Jak chcesz obejrzę wszystkie odcinki Buffy i  
Angela i to za jednym zamachem.  
\- To byłby niezły maraton – przyznała z uśmiechem. – Może wystarczy te, w których widać  
moje dzieło…  
\- Zaraz, zaraz, oglądałaś nasze panele? – wtrącił zdziwiony Jared, reagując z lekkim  
opóźnieniem. – W ramach przygotowania do nowej pracy, czy jak?  
\- Ależ byłam na większości – zaśmiała się na widok ich niedowierzania i dodała gwoli  
wyjaśnienia. – Generalnie mam fioła na punkcie fantastyki i dobrych seriali, w tym i na punkcie  
„Supernatural”. Jak mi praca pozwala, bywam na wszystkich Comic Conach i tym podobnych  
zlotach. Ale nie powiem, że jestem waszą największą fanką, bo się śmiertelnie przerazicie…  
\- puściła oko wyraźnie w kierunku Jensena i zwinęła kolejny kawałek temaki.  
„Wariatka” powiedział bezgłośnie Jensen do Jareda. Ten oczywiście radośnie wyszczerzył  
zęby, za co dostał kuksańca od Gen. A Monika, nie widząc w pobliżu pustego kieliszka, nalała  
sobie wina do szklanki od soku.  
\- A, poznaliście już nową szefową charakteryzatorni – powiedział z zadowoleniem Robert  
Singer, stając znienacka nad ich głowami. Wydawał się bardziej odprężony niż na początku  
przyjęcia, chociaż trudno powiedzieć, czy nie miała na to wpływu ilość wypitego dotąd wina.  
– Monika jest naprawdę dobra w tym co robi. Cud, że tak szybko znaleźliśmy odpowiednie  
zastępstwo za Ellie. I cud, że CW na nią stać. Te jej zombie…  
\- Zombie? – powtórzył Jared niepewnie, usiłując sobie przypomnieć Buffy i Angela razem wziętych.  
W przeciwieństwie do przyjaciela był bardziej biegły w tym temacie, ale zombie nie pamiętał.  
\- Mhm – potwierdziła makijażystka, wypijając duszkiem szklankę wina i zagryzając  
kalmarowym krążkiem. – W wolnej chwili pracuję nad projektami do „Walking Dead”. To też  
będzie niezły serial, wierzcie mi. Czytaliście komiks Roberta Kirkmana?  
Nie doczekała się odpowiedzi, bo Singer ujął ją za ramię i niemal wyciągnął z krzesła.  
\- Chodź, błagam, Sera chce z tobą pogadać…  
\- Chce się dowiedzieć, jak ją przerobić na potwora? To nie będzie trudne… - zaśmiała się  
lekko, ale pozwoliła pociągnąć w stronę baru, odwracając jeszcze do stolika Jareda, Jensena i  
Gen. – Hasta la vista, baby. Tylko, chłopaki, bądźcie jutro na szóstą w charakteryzatorni. Nie  
spóźnijcie się, bo plan dnia diabli wezmą.  
\- Na szóstą? – jęknął Jared żałośnie. – Dlaczego?  
\- Witaj z powrotem w pracy – podsumował melancholijnie Jensen, przypominając sobie  
ile godzin trwają ich dniówki. – W dodatku mamy na pokładzie nowego show runnera, nowe  
wspaniałe pomysły, no i szaloną charakteryzatorkę…  
***  
Poranek w Vancouver był chłodniejszy niżby wskazywała na to pora roku. Mimo  
wrześniowego babiego lata przed szóstą było ledwo 5 stopni na plusie, co Jensen wdzięcznie  
skwitował mocniejszymi słowami, gdy tylko Cliff dowiózł go na plan. Czym prędzej ruszył do  
swojej przyczepy, marząc o kawie, mocnej, czarnej i gorącej jak diabli.  
Jego marzenie dość szybko się spełniło, bo wszyscy znali jego poranne upodobania i kawa  
już czekała na stoliku. Cóż z tego, że w styropianowym kubku, jeśli dobra. Grzejąc palce o  
kubek, Jens opadł na fotel, oparł nogi o niską ławę i westchnął, niekoniecznie z zadowoleniem.  
Szczerze mówiąc, miał paskudną noc i nie najlepszy poranek - kłótnia za kłótnią z przerwą  
na niezbyt udany seks. Cholera, ostatnio nawet godzenie się nie najlepiej im z Danneel  
wychodziło. Bezmyślnie potarł świeżo ogolony policzek. O to między innymi poszło – o  
zmianę wizerunku. Znowu zmieniał się w Deana, co nie bardzo cieszyło jego kobietę. Co ona  
widziała w tej brodzie? Cholerstwo bardziej przeszkadzał niż pomagało, już nie wspominając  
o tym, że czuł się z nią jak Eryk Rudobrody i to dosłownie. Ale żeby tak się o to pieklić? W  
rezultacie po krótkiej nocy i zbyt długim poranku był niewyspany i zmęczony. Niedobrze,  
zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że miał dzisiaj grać szczęśliwego męża i ojca. Jedyna nadzieja  
w charakteryzacji, pomyślał smętnie, bo czym przypomniało mu się, że mają nową szefową  
od makijażu i pozostaje pytanie, jak ona sobie z tym poradzi. Jeszcze bardziej poirytowany  
zerknął na zegarek, poderwał się i niemal rozlewając drogocenną kawę, ruszył do wyjścia.  
Przejścia między miasteczkiem przyczep pokrywały wijące się kable, w które o mało się nie  
wpakował, omijając ekipę oświetleniowców i dziewczynę od cateringu. Nie, jak dla niego było  
za wcześnie na jedzenie. Co najwyżej byłby to czas na papierosa, gdyby palił, ale że popalał  
tylko na mocno zakrapianych imprezach, nawet za tym nie zatęsknił. Za to z kawy by nie  
zrezygnował. W końcu uśmiechnął się, widząc przed przyczepą charakteryzatorni wysoką  
sylwetę Jareda, który również nie wyglądał na wyspanego, choć zdecydowanie szczęśliwszego.  
Z drugiej strony, mogło to być mylące, jako że Jared zazwyczaj wyglądał na szczęśliwego.  
\- Ciekawe, jakie nowe malunki ma dzisiaj nasza królowa potępionych – rzucił zamiast  
powitania. – I czy nas też będzie chciała przerobić na Maorysów. Bądź wampiry.  
\- Przekonamy się – mruknął Jens bez większego przekonania. – Chociaż nie pamiętam,  
by była o tym mowa w skrypcie. Co najwyżej możesz być bardziej zombistyczny. W końcu  
chwilowo nie masz duszy, nie?  
\- Ha, ha – odmruknął Jared, z impetem otwierając drzwi.  
Przyczepa charakteryzatorek wyglądała prawie tak jak zawsze, czyli liczne zdjęcia i karteczki  
ozdabiały pół ściany, Kate bawiła się suszarką, a Annie układała pudełeczka z kosmetykami  
przed lustrem. Jednak coś się zmieniło. Po pierwsze, zamiast rzewnych celtyckich ballad w tle  
grał Chris Rea, a po drugie nie pachniało jak zwykle, czyli szamponem, lakierem i pudrem, za  
to w całej charakteryzatorni roznosił się zapach jeszcze ciepłego ciasta i aromat świeżo parzonej  
kawy. Oczy wchodzących momentalnie przyciągnęły porozstawiane tu i ówdzie talerzyki z  
szarlotką i powieszony na ścianie nowy, srebrny ekspres do kawy, który syczał jak kot.  
\- Częstujcie się, panowie – powiedziała zachęcająco nowa szefowa charakteryzatorek,  
odwracając się razem z obrotowym fotelem, na którym zasiadała. – Nie ma to jak ciasto o  
poranku… Z drugiej strony, Kate i Annie już go jadły i żyją, więc chyba nie jest zabójcze.  
\- Sama piekłaś? – spytał słabo Jared. Jensen nic nie powiedział, bo go nieco przytkało.  
Zamiast wampirzycy z niebieskimi rytami na fotelu siedziała niewysoka kobieta z krótko  
ściętymi ciemnymi włosami, cała w brązach, począwszy od spódnicy w indiańskie wzory po  
kamizelkę z frędzlami, ozdobiona naszyjnikiem z piórami i niemal niewidocznym makijażem,  
także złoto-brązowym. Jednak zadarty nos, dosyć okrągła twarz i czekoladowe oczy zdradzały,  
że to ich wczorajsza nowa znajoma. Mina Jareda wyrażała czyste zaskoczenie.  
\- I owszem. Kawy, nieprawdaż? – spytała retorycznie Monika Niedźwiecki, zrywając się  
dziarsko z miejsca i ruszając do ekspresu. Kate i Annie zachichotały i wetknęły Jensenowi i  
Jaredowi do ręki talerzyki z ciastem.  
\- Opór jest bezcelowy – szepnęła konspiracyjnie Annie.  
\- I całkowicie niepotrzebny – dodała Kate, oblizując wargi. – Szarlotka jest super. Kawa też.  
\- Mhm – potwierdził Jared, pierwszy korzystając z ciastowego dobrodziejstwa. – W życiu  
takiej nie jadłem…  
\- Bo w Polsce nie byłeś – parsknęła charakteryzatorka, niosąca dwie kawy – czarną i latte i  
bezbłędnie obdarowując nimi odpowiednio Jensena i Jareda. - Macie piętnaście minut i bierzemy  
się do roboty, bo nas pogonią asystenci Phila, a za godzinę przychodzi Cindy z małym.  
\- Kiedy gorące… - poskarżył się Jared.  
\- Bo kawa powinna być mocna i czarna – zaśmiał się Jensen, wciąż nie potrafiący pogodzić  
się z upodobaniem przyjaciela do kawy z mlekiem. Nie daj Boże, z cukrem.  
\- I gorąca jak szatan – wpadła mu w słowo Monika.  
Spojrzał na nią z uznaniem. Nie dość, że dzisiaj zdecydowanie wyglądała bardziej jak  
człowiek, to jeszcze znała się na kawie. I na szarlotce, która smakowała zupełnie inaczej, niż  
wszystkie dotąd mu znane. Co ona tam dodała? Cynamon? Rodzynki? Orzechy? I komu w  
tych czasach chce się jeszcze piec ciasta…  
\- Dzisiaj i tak mamy spokojny dzień – wtrąciła Annie, wydłubując kruszonkę ze swojego  
kawałka. – Żadnych potwornych wyzwań.  
\- Dżiny będą – skorygowała Kate. – Pójdzie sporo niebieskiego.  
\- Aaa… – zaskoczył Jared, wpatrując się w brązową wersję nowej szefowej charakteryzatorek.  
– Dżiny. To pewnie dlatego wczoraj miałaś te tatuaże…  
Uśmiechnęła się, energicznie kiwając ciemną głową i bawiąc się naszyjnikiem z piór.  
\- Jasne, lubię najpierw wypróbować to i owo na sobie – przyznała. – A te błękitne tribale  
były obłędne, nie?  
\- Nie da się ukryć – mruknął Jensen. – Czy, biorąc pod uwagę jak dziś wyglądasz, w  
najbliższym czasie będziemy mieć przyjemność z duchami rozwścieczonych Indian?  
Monika parsknęła, spoglądając na niego z rozbawieniem.  
\- Złośliwiec – stwierdziła. – Nie, Indianie wam nie grożą. Po prostu lubię etno. I lepiej  
się przyzwyczajcie do moich metamorfoz, bo wierzcie mi lub nie, zależnie od nastroju mogę  
wyglądać inaczej każdego dnia…  
\- Szczęściara – podsumował Jared z westchnieniem – My przez większość roku musimy  
wyglądać tak samo.  
\- Niezupełnie, twoje włosy przeważnie żyją własnym życiem – zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi.  
\- Bo też mają własną osobowość – podsunął Jens, kryjąc uśmiech w kawie. – Nowe  
wcielenie Gorgony…  
Jared ostentacyjnie potrząsnął głową i przegarnął włosy palcami, na co odpowiedzialna  
za fryzurę Sama Kate zerwała się jak oparzona i sięgnęła po szczotki. Jednak szefowa  
charakteryzatorek przytrzymała ją za rękę i z powrotem usadziła na krześle.  
\- Spokojnie, zdążysz. Widzisz, że on i tak ma tendencje do niszczenia owoców twojej  
ciężkiej pracy.  
Przez kolejne kilka minut wszyscy, wygodnie porozsiadani, zamiast zajmować się tym co  
powinni, rozmawiali w najlepsze, zajadając i popijając kawę. Monika gestykulowała żywo,  
grzechocząc drewnianymi bransoletkami. Chociaż zmieniła wygląd, nie zmieniła usposobienia.  
Jednakże była także zdyscyplinowana. Po piętnastu minutach z zegarkiem w ręku zarządziła  
koniec przyjemności i pociągnęła Jensena za sobą na fotel, oddając Jareda w ręce dwóch  
pozostałych charakteryzatorek.  
\- Rozumiem, że Dean nie ma piegów? - westchnęła, zabierając się za podkład. – Szkoda  
będzie je zasłaniać…  
Jens uśmiechnął się. On za swoimi piegami nie przepadał, po prostu były i już.  
Z rezygnacją przymknął oczy i poddał się jej zabiegom. Jak na razie nie można było  
narzekać, wszystko szło nieźle. Za wyjątkiem Chrisa Rea w muzycznym tle, on wolałby jakiś  
blues czy country. Chociaż z drugiej strony wszystko było lepsze od irlandzkiego rzępolenia na  
skrzypcach, które serwowała Ellie Winter.  
\- Podkręcić ci rzęsy?  
\- Co? – niemal krzyknął, wyrwany z odrętwienia, a Monika zaśmiała się szczerze na widok  
jego miny.  
\- Spokojnie, żartowałam. Nic im nie brakuje i bez podkręcania – uspokoiła go. - Reszcie  
też nie. Skończyłam, mój drogi. Jak na Deana jesteś co prawda za mało posępny, ale w końcu  
dzisiaj grasz nieco innego siebie…  
Spojrzał w lustro i oniemiał. Wyglądał… inaczej. Nie miał pojęcia, jak tego dokonała, ale  
wyglądał dokładnie tak jak powinien – jakby w ogóle nie miał na sobie makijażu.  
\- Kate, jest twój – zawołała Monika, obracając fotel wraz z Jensenem. – A ściślej mówiąc,  
jego fryzura. Tylko litości, nie przesadzaj z tym żelem… W ogóle nie wiem, co faceci widzą w  
tonach żelu na włosach. Im go więcej, tym bardziej wyglądają jakby ich krowa wylizała niczym  
nowo narodzone cielę.  
Jensen lekko odkaszlnął. On też lubił żel i jakoś do tej pory nie pomyślał, że może wyglądać,  
jak wylizany cielak. Ależ ta dziewczyna miała porównania…  
Tymczasem Monika zajęła się ostatnimi poprawkami przy Jaredzie, pozostawiając go nieco  
zbyt bladego i nadmiernie poważnego, czemu momentalnie zaprzeczył jego radosny śmiech,  
kwitujący nieoczekiwaną zmianę w wyglądzie.  
\- To się zdziwisz jak mnie zobaczysz – rzucił do Jensena.  
Ten uniósł brwi.  
\- Dean się zdziwi - sprostował.  
Jared tylko przewrócił oczami.  
\- Purysta… - jęknął.  
\- Dzieciak.  
\- A z ciebie coraz większy sztywniak. Danneel ci nie służy – palnął Jared i w z udawanym  
przestrachem zasłonił sobie usta.  
Tym razem to Jensen podniósł oczy do nieba. Szczenięca żywiołowość przyjaciela  
bywała czasami męcząca. Albo to on zaczynał się starzeć… Czy wszyscy muszą wiedzieć o  
jego problemach? Całe szczęście, że charakteryzatorki dyplomatycznie udawały, że niczego  
nie słyszą, a do drzwi przyczepy właśnie zaczął się dobijać asystent Phila, domagając się  
ich natychmiastowej obecności w kostiumerni. Pierwszy dzień na planie szóstego sezonu  
Supernatural zaczął się na dobre.  
***  
Kolejne dni na planie Supernatural upłynęły pod znakiem deszczu. Ściślej mówiąc, lało jak  
z cebra. Odwołali zdjęcia w plenerze, co skutkowało dłuższym czasem kręcenia „Exile on Main  
Street”, godzinami oczekiwania i rosnącą irytacją, zarówno Phila Scriccii, jak i producentów, o  
gnieżdżącej się pod parasolami i plandekami ekipie nie wspominając. Sezon nie zaczynał się  
pod zbyt szczęśliwą gwiazdą.  
Jensen przesiadywał we własnej przyczepie, która zaliczała coraz więcej dziur po nożach w  
ścianie albo włóczył się z Jaredem po planie, ograniczonym chwilowo do domu i garażu Lisy,  
gdzie grywali w pokera z Cliffem, Corinem Nemecem, oświetleniowcami i szefem od ustawiania  
walk. Swoją drogą, granie w jakąkolwiek grę z Jaredem było absurdem, bo przeważnie i tak  
wygrywał. W międzyczasie w tę i we wtę przeglądali scenariusz, gadali z Philem i asystentami,  
narzekali na pogodę, snuli się pod parasolami i nudzili się niemiłosiernie, dobrze wiedząc,  
że nie wolno im ruszyć się z planu, bo a nuż przestanie padać. Wypijali morze kawy i jedli  
wszystko, co znalazło się w zasięgu rąk, choćby były to przeterminowane chipsy.  
Poza tym Cindy, czyli serialowa Lisa ciągle wyjeżdżała do centrum, by zobaczyć się ze  
swoim facetem, i ciężko ją było ściągnąć, gdy już dochodziło do kolejnego „action”, mały Ellia  
przesiadywał w charakteryzatorni, zafascynowany szkicami zombie Moniki, a Jared ciągle  
wisiał na telefonie, godzinami rozmawiając z Gen. Dla kontrastu Jensen prawie w ogóle nie  
sięgał po komórkę, a jeśli już, to wolał pogadać chwilę z siostrą, a nie z Danneel, która nie  
potrafiąc przyjąć tego do wiadomości, sama wydzwaniała do niego z częstotliwością godną  
lepszej sprawy, aż w końcu wyłączył telefon, udając, że go tu nie ma.  
Co dziwne, kiedy nie grali w karty, nie jedli fast foodów i nie pojawiali się przed kamerą  
(zbyt rzadko jak na swoje możliwości, zwłaszcza Jared), najczęściej przesiadywali w przyczepie  
charakteryzatorek. Jensen zaczął przyznawać sam przed sobą, że ostatnio to jego ulubione  
miejsce. Po pierwsze, bawiły go przebieranki nowej szefowej makijażystek, która, tak jak  
obiecała, niemal każdego dnia przypominała kogoś innego (począwszy od przerysowanego  
emo, przez etno wszystkich możliwych kontynentów po zaskakująco zwykłą dziewczynę  
w dżinsach i t-shircie – chociaż nie, t-shirty raczej nie były zwyczajne). Po drugie, niemal  
codziennie czekało na nich świeżo upieczone ciasto (najlepszy okazał się sernik) i doskonała  
kawa, wynagradzające przedziwną mieszankę muzyczną płynącą z głośników, gdzie obok  
Chrisa Rea pojawiał się Johnny Cash, Guns and Roses, nieco starszy dobry rock w stylu Deana,  
smooth jazz, a nawet o zgrozo, Abba, i to w przeróbce musicalu „Mamma Mia”.  
W zasadzie Jensen i Jared zawsze się dobrze bawili u charakteryzatorek, czego dowodem  
były zdjęcia z poprzednich lat porozwieszane przy lustrach, ale jeszcze nikt ich nie przerabiał  
na wszelkiej maści potwory i zombie. Ellia z zafascynowaniem przyglądał się tym przemianom,  
tym bardziej godnym podziwu, że na hasło wezwania na plan, znikały jak za dotknięciem  
czarodziejskiej różdżki, ustępując normalnemu wyglądowi Sama i Deana, choć Kate i Annie  
musiały nieźle się przy tym natrudzić. Monika śmiała się, że ona psuje, a one naprawiają. Nowe  
zdjęcia pstrykane polaroidem Kate przyozdobiły wszystkie lustrzane ramy.  
\- Nie mam dziś ochoty na kolejnego potwora – stwierdził kapryśnie Jared pod koniec  
siódmego dnia oberwania chmury, rozciągnięty na fotelu obrotowym i z błogą miną popijający  
bardzo mleczne latte. – Chcę być cudny jak książę z bajki…  
\- To wymagałoby operacji plastycznej – dociął mu Jens, bawiąc się nożyczkami i systematycznie  
tnąc na kawałki starą wersję scenariusza. Minę miał tak zaciętą, jakbym od tego zależało jego życie.  
Dzień minął, a oni znowu nie posunęli się za daleko z kręceniem odcinka i z rozpaczy przeszli do  
scen z „Two and half men”, a po planie snuło się już dwóch zirytowanych reżyserów.  
\- Z której bajki? – spytała na wpół poważnie Monika, odrywając się od skończonego szkicu  
ghula i z zainteresowaniem przyglądając się potencjalnemu księciu. – Rozumiem, że nie chodzi  
ci o Bestię z Pięknej i Bestii? Ani o księcia z Królewny Śnieżki, bo szczerzył się przez cały  
czas jak ten idiota z West Side Story. Zapomnijmy też o gościu z Zaczarowanej, bo okazał się  
tchórzliwy, i o tym ze Shreka, bo był zazdrosny, maminsynkowaty i głupawy…  
\- Nie chodzi mi o charakter, tylko o wygląd – sprostował Jared. – Panowie reżyserowie  
zarządzili na dzisiaj koniec, więc zaprosiłem Gen na kolację do Cin Cin Ristorante i chciałbym  
zrobić na niej odpowiednie wrażenie. Dalej, Monique, nie daj się prosić, wiem, że potrafisz…  
\- Jak sobie życzysz, mój panie…- tu szefowa makijażystek wykonała dworski skłon z  
dygnięciem, niemal zrzucając ze stolika szkicownik i kubek z zimną kawą. Tego dnia dworskość  
nawet do niej pasowała, bo miała na sobie głęboko wyciętą bluzkę z koronkowymi rękawami i  
fałdzistą spódnicę z materiału obiciowego w skomplikowany i wypukły różany wzór. Odsłonięty  
dekolt skromnie zakrywały liczne sznury pereł.  
\- Kate, leć do kostiumerni po białą koszulę z kołnierzem dla Jareda i módl się, by mieli jego  
rozmiar – zarządziła, zabierając się do swoich pędzli. Wezwana posłusznie wzięła stojący przed  
drzwiach parasol i zniknęła w zacinającym deszczu. W zasadzie dawno powinna wrócić do  
domu, tak jak uczyniła to Annie, ale wraz z resztą zasiedziała się przy resztce sernika. Za takie  
dokarmianie była w stanie wiele poświęcić.  
\- Jens, przestań się bawić nożyczkami, bo sobie krzywdę zrobisz – rzucił Jared, przyglądając  
się przyjacielowi spod oka. – Znowu masz problem z Danneel?  
Jensen tylko westchnął za całą odpowiedź. Tak, miał problem, bo jego ukochana nie chciała  
wyjść na miasto razem z Jaredem, a przede wszystkim z Genevieve.  
\- Mhm, obraziła się, że ją zaniedbuję – mruknął tylko.  
\- Więc nie chce iść z tobą do knajpy? – prychnął Jared. – Kobieca logika…  
\- Ty się odczep od kobiecej logiki, bo ci pryszcze dorobię – ostrzegła Monika, wygładzając  
podkład i dodając nieco cieni. Wyraźnie przerabiała Jareda na Hamleta, nieco posępnego, ale  
uroczego. W sumie to też był książę, choć niekoniecznie z bajki.  
\- Jens, przestań się przejmować fochami swojej panny i chodź z nami do Cin Cin – ciągnął  
dalej Jared, z aprobatą przeglądając się własnej przemianie w lustrze. – Przecież lubisz włoską  
kuchnię… Mało to razy z nami chodziłeś?  
\- Sam? – burknął pytany, odkładając w końcu nożyczki i zdewastowany skrypt. – Lekko mi  
się znudziło…  
\- To zaproś Monikę – palnął przyjaciel, uśmiechając się radośnie do charakteryzatorki. – A  
ona w zamian przemaluje cię na bóstwo.  
\- Jego nie trzeba przerabiać na bóstwo – mruknęła Monika z lekkim sarkazmem, obracając  
się w stronę Jensena i wskazując go dramatycznym gestem. – On już tak wygląda! Ideał w  
każdym calu…  
Wskazany wyglądał na zaskoczonego, dopóki do niego nie mrugnęła. Chwała Bogu,  
żartowała…  
\- I nie mów mi, przystojniaku, że masz problem z zaproszeniem dziewczyny do restauracji  
– ciągnęła dalej, wymachując kredką do oczu. - Wystarczy, że się uśmiechniesz, a połowa kobiet  
w okolicy zemdleje, a druga połowa rzuci się na ciebie z piskiem i w podskokach.  
\- Ale w okolicy jesteś tylko ty – jęknął z rozbrajającym uśmiechem Jens, rozkładając ręce w  
udawanym geście bezradności. – A Jared miewa świetne pomysły. Rzadko, ale miewa…  
\- Ejże, zawsze mam świetne pomysły – wtrącił się z urazą Hamlet sprzed lustra.  
\- Jasne, jasne – zgodził się Acles tonem świadczącym o zasadzie „nie sprzeciwiaj się  
wariatowi”. – A tym razem na pewno.  
I ponownie uśmiechnął się do przeczekującej tę wymianę zdań charakteryzatorki.  
\- Poważnie, chodź z nami, proszę – poprosił przymilnie. - Na Robson Street naprawdę  
dobrze karmią, zwłaszcza tagliatelle z krabami jest ekstra…  
\- Na bezrybiu i rak ryba, tak? – parsknęła. – I nie mówię tu o krabach…  
\- No chodź, chodź – przyłączył się Jared, pociągając ją za koronkowy rękaw bluzki i robiąc  
szczenięce oczy. – Gen na pewno się ucieszy…  
\- Że zamiast romantycznej randki we dwoje, do towarzystwa trafię jej się ja? – zaśmiała się  
Monika. – Tak, każda kobieta o tym marzy…  
\- Przynajmniej będzie miała z kim pogadać – zbagatelizował Jared. – Porandkować  
możemy w domu…  
Jensen przewrócił oczyma, przewidując wieczorne szczęśliwe chwile państwa Padaleckich.  
Tymczasem jemu zdecydowanie nie chciało się wracać do domu, o ile domem można by  
nazwać mieszkanie wynajmowane z Danneel.  
\- Hej, Monique, daj się namówić – powtórzył. – Sam przy tych gołąbeczkach będę się czuł  
jak osioł. Z tobą nie będę takim wilkiem samotnikiem, auu…  
\- Jeszcze jakieś zoologiczne porównania? – zaśmiała się mimo woli charakteryzatorka. –  
Jeśli pójdę, nie będziesz samotny, bo zagadam cię na śmierć… Nie macie dość mojej paplaniny  
na co dzień? Sama wiem, że mam kłopot z utrzymaniem języka za zębami.  
\- Przyzwyczailiśmy się – uśmiechnął się Jensen, którego jej słowotok zazwyczaj zwyczajnie bawił.  
\- A w Cin Cin czekają tagliatelle, rigatoni, osso bucco… - kusił Jared.  
\- Rany boskie, fuj… Ty mi tu z cielęcą giczą nie wyjeżdżaj – wzdrygnęła się z udawaną  
odrazą Monika. – Już wolę te makarony, chociaż strasznie wchodzą w biodra, a nie wiem, czy  
zauważyliście, ale nie jestem nadmiernie szczupła…  
Obaj mężczyźni jak na komendę podnieśli oczy do nieba. Czy wszystkie kobiety muszą  
się nad tym użalać? I choćby nowa szefowa charakteryzatorek naprawdę nie była szczupła, do  
grubości wiele jej brakowało.  
\- Dobra, idę – zgodziła się w końcu, widząc ich pantomimę. – Niech żyją włoskie makarony.  
Tylko pozwólcie, że skończę z Jaredem… nie dosłownie, oczywiście.  
\- Tak, tak, tak! – wykrzyknął entuzjastycznie wzmiankowany. – Jens, leć się przebrać  
i o ile nie rozpuścisz się w deszczu niczym zła czarownica, spotkajmy się o ósmej przed  
charakteryzatornią. Poszukaj Clifa, to podjedziemy jeszcze po Gen.  
\- A ja? – z lekką pretensją spytała Monika. – Mam iść w tym, w czym jestem?  
\- Ależ wyglądasz prześlicznie… – wymruczał Jensen głosem o ton niższym niż zwykle i na widok  
jej miny czym prędzej ruszył do wyjścia, nim zdążyła rzucić w niego pędzlem do makijażu.  
\- Kiedy naprawdę…- dorzucił z bezpiecznej odległości, nim włożył kurtkę i wyszedł w deszcz.  
\- Chyba już żałuję, że się zgodziłam – jęknęła Monika, zabierając się za poprawki przy  
„książęcym” wizerunku Jareda.  
Po dłuższej chwili, z włosami zaczesanymi do tyłu, twarzą nieco bledszą niż normalnie, lekko  
przyciemnionymi oczyma i z wyraźniej zaznaczonymi kośćmi policzkowymi Jared wyglądał jak  
chmurny romantyczny poeta. Biała koszula a la Byron, którą wreszcie doniosła Kate, chroniąc ją  
pieczołowicie przez zmoknięciem, dopełniła obrazu. Genevieve powinna być zachwycona.  
***  
W Cin Cin Restorante na Robson Street było wielu gości, ale też sporo miejsca. Nikt  
nie zwrócił uwagi na niewielką część ekipy Supernatural, która zasiadła wokół zasłanego  
śnieżnobiałym obrusem stolika pod obrazem ze wzgórzami Asyżu, usiłując rozgrzać się po  
krótkim przebiegnięciu z samochodu. Tego dnia wrześniowy deszcz był tak zimny, że nasuwał  
nieodparte skojarzenia o nadchodzącej kolejnej epoce lodowcowej.  
Nieświadomie wybrali miejsce w pobliżu otwartego paleniska pieca, w którym pieczono  
pizze, ale z przekory na początek wybrali różnego rodzaju makarony, od tagliatelle (Jared) po  
zwykłe spaghetti (Monika). Ciepłe wnętrze restauracji wpłynęło na nich pozytywnie, a piramidy  
butelek za barem zachęcały do skorzystania, więc zamówili najlepsze toskańskie Chianti  
Classico z czarnym kogutem w logo i to w ilościach przekraczających zdrowy rozsądek.  
Gen, po pierwszym zaskoczeniu na widok męża we wersji bohatera romantycznego,  
pożyczyła mu własny medalion, co tym bardziej upodobniło go do melancholijnego Hamleta.  
Przy stole w najlepsze przerzucali się tekstami w rodzaju „gdym cię ujrzał, o pani…”, bądź  
„pozwól, mój panie, że spełnię twe najskrytsze pragnienia i napełnię twój kielich”, aż stało się  
to nieco męczące, chociaż do zabawy włączyła się także charakteryzatorka, jak stwierdziła,  
zobowiązana do tego własnym barokowym strojem. Atmosferę wzajemnych rewerencji  
zakłócał jedynie telefon Jensena, który dzwonił tak uporczywie, że w końcu go wyłączył, nie  
tłumacząc, dlaczego. Gdyby wiedział, jak to się skończy, pewnie by odebrał…  
Jedli, pili i rozmawiali (chociaż Monika nieco mniej niż zwykle), omawiając przede wszystkim  
ostatnią prognozę pogody, która od poniedziałku obiecywała słońce i ciepło, jednym słowem  
powrót indiańskiego lata, co oznaczało ostateczne wyjście w plener i dokończenie „Exile on  
Main Street”. W tle przygrywał im Michael Buble, który nijak miał się do włoskiej restauracji,  
ale widocznie jako Kanadyjczyk był ulubieńcem właścicieli.  
Jared przez większość czasu zajadał, lecz robił to z takim wdziękiem, że nikt nie miał  
serca wyliczać mu ilości pochłanianego jedzenia, chociaż oczywiście Gen, jak zawsze przy  
podobnych okazjach, żartowała, że rzeczywistość różni się diametralnie od tej serialowej,  
w której to jedzeniem zajmuje się głównie Dean. Poza tym Dean, to znaczy Jensen też nie  
pożałował sobie ani przekąski ani drugiego dania – wybierając forno prosto z pieca.  
Przy otwartym ogniu i po wypitym winie z czasem zrobiło im się trochę za gorąco, więc  
Jared z psotnym wyrazem twarzy rozpiął białą koszulę, Genevieve zdjęła bolerko, a Monika  
ściągnęła z szyi sznury pereł, odsłaniając całkiem pokaźny dekolt, w który Jens natychmiast  
zapuścił żurawia, samemu broniąc się przed rozbieraniem, poniekąd słusznie, jako że miał na  
sobie już tylko t-shirt (koszula od dawna wisiała na oparciu krzesła).  
Siedząca naprzeciwko Jensena rozochocona Gen chlapnęła na niego sosem bolońskim  
(przyozdabiając przy okazji już nie tak śnieżnobiały obrus) i z niewinną miną oznajmiła, że  
teraz po prostu musi ściągnąć koszulkę, bo się pobrudziła. Nie zastanawiając się zbyt wiele,  
Monika pochyliła się, złapała za oliwkowy t-shirt i zaczęła wyciągać go zza paska Jensenowych  
spodni. Mocowali się przez chwilę, kiedy śmiech Gen ucichł jak przecięty nożem, na stolik  
padł cień, a Jens zastygł jak marmurowy posąg.  
Charakteryzatorka podniosła głowę tylko po to, by zobaczyć stojącą przy ich stoliku, a  
przyprowadzoną przez szefa sali, rudowłosą kobietę, na której twarzy malowała się li i jedynie  
złość. Monika zamarła z jedną ręką na brzuchu Jensena, a Jared zakrztusił się kawałkiem  
ciabatty, aż go Gen musiała poklepać po plecach. Prostując się i na wszelki wypadek odsuwając  
jak najdalej od Jensa, Monika powiodła wzrokiem po całej postaci przybyłej (włosy wilgotne,  
lecz prosto od fryzjera, pełen makijaż w stylu glamour, satynowa bluzka wyraźnie gryząca się  
z wełnianą spódnicą i buty na niebotycznym obcasie) i zerknęła na zmieszanego mężczyznę z  
miną „Ależ, ty masz gust, chłopie”.  
Stojąca w ociekającym wodą płaszczu Danneel, która nie do końca zauważyła manewry  
charakteryzatorki, obrzuciła niechętnym spojrzeniem kaszlącego Jareda i czym prędzej  
skierowała go z powrotem na swojego chłopaka.  
\- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! – krzyknęła, stojąc tuż przed nim niczym wyobrażenie furii.  
– Nie raczysz odbierać telefonów? Nie wracasz do domu? Nie mówisz, dokąd się wybierasz?  
Poszedłeś do restauracji beze mnie?!  
\- Przecież nie chciałaś iść. Pytałem… – przerwał jej słabo Jensen, rzucając spłoszone  
spojrzenia to na stojącego za nią niczym słup soli szefa sali, to na Jareda, a wreszcie na resztę  
gości, którzy z zaciekawieniem zaczęli odwracać głowy w ich stronę.  
\- Bo chciałam wyjść tylko z tobą, kretynie! – wrzasnęła rozdrażniona Danneel, zrzucając  
wilgotny płaszcz na ręce zaskoczonego head waitera i opierając ręce na biodrach niczym  
Włoszka szykująca się do dłuższej kłótni. – Tylko my, nikt inny! Czy ty zawsze musisz ciągnąć  
za sobą Jareda? A teraz to już Jareda i Gen?!  
Szef sali z jej płaszczem dyskretnie wycofał się w stronę wejścia, być może szukając pomocy  
w opanowaniu sytuacji, a ona wzięła głęboki oddech, powiodła wzrokiem po towarzystwie  
siedzącym przy stoliku i, o ile to możliwe, najeżyła się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- A to niby kto? – warknęła, wskazując palcem na charakteryzatorkę, która siedziała  
skromnie pod ścianą, udając, że jej tam nie ma. – Zastępstwo za mnie sobie znalazłeś? Zupełnie  
zgłupiałeś? I to pewnie jakąś napaloną fankę, bo nie było nikogo lepszego? Ja już przestaję  
rozumieć, co one w tobie widzą…  
\- To tylko Monika… - powiedział odruchowo Jensen, co niczego nie wyjaśniło.  
\- My ją zaprosiliśmy, Dan – wtrącił Jared tonem mediacyjnym. – To nasza szefowa  
charakteryzacji.  
\- Jeszcze lepiej – prychnęła Danneel. – Najpierw Clif, a teraz makijażystka. Może następnym  
razem zabierzcie ze sobą jeszcze sprzątaczkę…  
Jared z niepokojem zerknął na Monikę, oczekując nie mniejszego wybuchu w odpowiedzi  
na taką obelgę, ale ta całkowicie go zaskoczyła. Jak na zawołanie przybrała nieco tępawy wyraz  
twarzy i uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.  
\- Ty się nie denerwować. Ja głupia dziewczyna z Polski, sprzątać też potrafię – powiedziała  
łamanym angielskim. – A oni dobrzy ludzie, chcieć mnie nakarmić i zabrać na kolację.  
Danneel wyglądała na zdezorientowaną. Rzuciła okiem na Jensena, który starał się zachować  
kamienną twarz, choć kącik ust zadrżał mu nieznacznie. Ta dziewczyna miała pomysły…  
\- Jak tu przyszłam, coś za bardzo się do niego przystawiałaś. Widziałam… – powiedziała  
podejrzliwie rudowłosa.  
\- Koszulka się pobrudziła, chcieć ją wyczyścić – odparła z całkowitą powagą charakteryzatorka.  
– Nie lubić brudnych rzeczy…  
Pewnie w końcu wmówiłaby Danneel, że jest niepiśmienną, niezbyt rozgarniętą imigrantką,  
gdyby w tym momencie Jared i Genevieve nie wybuchnęli głośnym śmiechem, czym  
natychmiast sprowokowali Dan do dalszych krzyków.  
\- Nie żartujcie sobie ze mnie! - znowu uniosła głos, aż siedzący przy najbliższym stoliku drgnęli  
gwałtownie, co skończyło się rozlanym winem i kolejnym poplamionym obrusem. – Sprzątaczka,  
makijażystka, asystentka, ochroniarz… właściwie nie obchodzi mnie, kogo zapraszacie! Karmcie  
sobie choćby głodujące dzieci z Etiopii, ale bez Jensa! On ma wychodzić ze mną!  
Monika przyglądała się jej jak ciekawemu okazowi w ogrodzie zoologicznym, Jared i  
Gen zamilkli porażeni siłą jej głosu, a histeria Danneel rosła. Jensen, ku któremu kierowała  
wszystkie krzyki wyglądał na coraz bardziej zakłopotanego. Na jego twarzy wstyd mieszał  
się z narastającą złością. Coraz mocniej zaciskał szczęki i mrużył zielone oczy, które zaczęły  
przybierać barwę morza podczas sztormu.  
Tymczasem Danneel postanowiła przejść od słów do czynów i stanęła tuż nad nim, niemal  
przyciskając go z krzesłem do ściany. Obraz z Asyżem nad ich głowami zachybotał się niebezpiecznie.  
\- Natychmiast… idziesz… ze mną… do domu – powiedziała wściekłym, acz przyciszonym  
głosem, cedząc słowo po słowie.  
Jensen tej pory panował nad sobą, ale wyglądało na to, że to była kropla, która przelała  
czarę goryczy. Wstał gwałtownie, zahaczając biodrem o stół, na którym zastawa szczęknęła  
ostrzegawczo, odsunął Danneel na wyciągniecie ręki i zacisnął dłoń na jej obleczonym w śliską  
satynę ramieniu.  
\- Idź do domu, Dan - powiedział tak cicho, że ledwo słyszalnie. – Sama…  
Zaciśnięta linia szczęki nie wróżyła niczego dobrego, a palce zaciskały się mocniej niż  
powinny. O dziwo Danneel ochłonęła w jednej chwili, jakby oblano ją zimną wodą. Wściekłość  
przeszła jej tak nagle jak się pojawiła, jak gdyby dotąd tylko grała.  
\- Przepraszam… - wyjąkała, przybierając zupełnie inny ton, upodobniając się do  
skrzywdzonej dziewczynki. – Tęskniłam. Chciałam tylko, żebyś ze mną wrócił…  
\- W ten sposób?– spytał Jens, mierząc ją wściekłym spojrzeniem. - Wrzeszcząc na mnie? W  
restauracji pełnej ludzi? Nie, Danny, nie wrócę z tobą do domu…  
Zerknął w bok, na Jareda, Gen i Monikę oraz wpatrzonych w widowisko restauracyjnych  
gości, zawahał się, jakby nie chcąc mówić dalej, ale w końcu dodał chłodnym, już opanowanym  
głosem: - Od dawna zachowujesz się tak, że to już nie jest mój dom. Nie lubisz ani mojej  
rodziny, ani przyjaciół ani nawet tego, co ja lubię. Więc, wybacz, nie wrócę do twojego domu  
ani dziś ani nigdy. Co najwyżej, przyślę kogoś po swoje rzeczy…  
\- Zrywasz ze mną? – spytała Danneel z niedowierzaniem. Była tak zaskoczona, że  
odruchowo odstąpiła o krok, uwalniając się od uścisku jego palców i rozmasowując obolałe  
miejsce. – Teraz? Tutaj?  
\- A czy my mamy po kilkanaście lat? – odparł pytaniem na pytanie. – Nie „chodziliśmy  
ze sobą”, więc nie „zrywamy”. A jeśli pytasz, czy chcę być z tobą, to odpowiedź brzmi – nie,  
co i tak tylko sankcjonuje istniejący stan rzeczy, bo od miesięcy nie rozmawiamy ze sobą jak  
normalni ludzie.  
\- Jens… – wyjąkała ze łzami w oczach.  
Ponownie się zawahał, ale ciągnął dalej, jakby wokół nich nie było nikogo więcej, a  
świadkiem kłótni nie stało się kilkunastu gości Cin Cin Restorante.  
\- To moja wina, powinienem to zrobić już dawno temu. Przepraszam, że mówię ci to teraz i  
w tym miejscu, ale nie ma sensu ciągnąć tego dłużej. Nic nas już nie łączy, więc tak, możesz to  
uznać za zerwanie. Żegnaj, Danny.  
Danneel na próżno szukała w jego twarzy czegoś więcej oprócz chłodnego zdecydowania.  
Przez chwilę nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, ani co zrobić. Zawahała się, czy rozpętać kolejną  
awanturę, rzucić mu się w objęcia i czułymi pocałunkami przekonać do zmiany zdania, czy  
rozpłakać się na dobre, ale restauracyjna widownia wyraźnie ją deprymowała. Spojrzała jeszcze  
na, niezwykle jak na siebie poważnego Jareda, rozejrzała się po zaciekawionych gościach  
restauracji i przygryzając wargi, szybkim krokiem ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Stukot jej obcasów  
zabrzmiał niczym werbel towarzyszący skazańcom idącym na egzekucję. Szef sali pobiegł za  
nią z płaszczem w ręku, zapewne przeszczęśliwy, że awantura dobiegła końca.  
Jensen opadł ciężko na krzesło i przez dłuższą chwilę siedział tak bez słowa. Gen odkaszlnęła  
i rzuciła Jaredowi ponaglające spojrzenie pod tytułem „zrób coś, powiedz coś”.  
\- I Titanic zatonął – podsumował melancholijnie Jared.  
\- Ale orkiestra na statku grała do końca – zauważyła Monika, sięgając po zapomnianą  
butelkę. – Komu wina?  
\- Wszystkim – zadysponowała Genevieve, podsuwając jej swój kieliszek. – Nie wiem jak  
wy, ale ja muszę się napić.  
\- Ale jak będziemy zapijać smutki, wpadniemy w alkoholizm – zaprotestował Jared.  
\- Lepszy alkoholizm niż złamane serce – mruknęła charakteryzatorka. – Poza tym Polacy  
i Rosjanie po prostu muszą topić żal w alkoholu, a ty w jakimś tam procencie jesteś Polakiem,  
więc się nie wyłamuj.  
Jensen tylko westchnął, więc dolała mu wina, nie pytając go o zdanie. W przyciszonych  
głośnikach Michael Buble bardzo adekwatnie śpiewał „Heartache tonight”, a dobiegający  
wokół gwar głosów i szczęk sztućców świadczył o tym, że pozostali goście Cin Cin Restorante  
zajęli się własnymi sprawami, co najwyżej komentując między sobą niespodziewane zajście. Aż  
dziw, że nikt nie zrobił Danneel i Jensenowi zdjęcia komórką. Chyba, że tego nie zauważyli…  
\- I tak zostałem bezdomny – wymamrotał Jens, chwytając za kieliszek. – Nawet bez  
szczoteczki do zębów.  
Chyba zaczynał dochodzić do siebie, bo jego oczy straciły barwę burzowego nieba, a linia  
ust wyraźnie się rozluźniła.  
\- Zawsze możesz spać w swojej przyczepie – zasugerował Jared.  
\- Albo w charakteryzatorni – podchwyciła Monika. – Fotel jest niewygodny, ale za to masz  
dostęp do ekspresu przez całą noc. I chyba zostało trochę sernika.  
– Nie wygłupiaj się, śpisz dziś u nas – skorygowała szybko Gen, jakby martwiąc się, że  
Jensen weźmie ich na poważnie. – I możesz zostać na tak długo, jak zechcesz.  
\- I to nie dokładając się do rachunków - dorzucił z uśmiechem przyjaciel.  
\- A szczoteczkę do zębów kupimy ci w całodobowym Tesco – zaśmiała się charakteryzatorka.  
– Golarkę i kosmetyki też. Proponuję lawendowy żel pod prysznic, żebyś się odstresował. I nie  
zapomnimy o piżamie.  
\- On nie śpi w piżamie – parsknął Jared, widać nauczony doświadczeniem.  
\- Przy Gen będzie musiał – odparowała Monika.  
Jensen słuchał tej wymiany zdań i uśmiechał się lekko. Cokolwiek się dzisiaj nie wydarzyło,  
wyglądało na to, że na przyjaciół zawsze może liczyć. Tak naprawdę, chociaż scysja w restauracji  
(na oczach wszystkich zgromadzonych) była wyjątkowo nieprzyjemna, cieszył się, że w końcu  
przeciął węzeł gordyjski z Danneel i nareszcie znowu jest wolny. Tu jego wzrok zahaczył o  
Monikę, która śmiała się do niego całą sobą i nagle myśl o wolności wydała mu się jeszcze  
bardziej atrakcyjna…  
***  
\- Zęby, wytnijmy jej większe zęby – zażądał Jared, odsuwając Kate i nachylając się nad jej  
głową z wielkim nożem.  
\- No przecież, nie w oko – zawtórowała mu Monika z drugiego końca stołu. – Przebijesz się  
aż do brwi, a tak się nad nimi napracowałam… Dać chłopcom scyzoryki, to od razu jadą po  
bandzie. Weź, zostaw moje oko.  
\- A mi nos wypadł… – poskarżyła się Annie.  
\- I dobrze, bez nosa będzie lepiej – stwierdziła szefowa charakteryzatorek. – I przestańcie  
wyjadać pestki, jeszcze nie wyschły, barbarzyńcy…  
Wbrew pozorom nikt z ekipy Supernatural nie przeniósł się na plan Dextera. Na środku  
stołu w przyczepie charakteryzatorek stały trzy wielkie dynie, nad którymi pastwiła się czwórka  
ludzi uzbrojonych w noże i łyżki. Kilka już wyciętych stało w kącie i straszyło czarnymi  
otworami. Pomarańczowy miąższ pryskał na wszystkie strony, a ręce ociekały sokiem. Kolejna  
dynia wycinana przez Monikę i Jensena zaczynała przypominać straszliwego wyszczerzonego  
upiora, dzieło Kate i Jareda - na razie bezzębną czarownice, tylko Annie, pozostawiona samej  
sobie, wyraźnie potrzebowała pomocy.  
\- Dawajcie wszystko do tej michy – przypomniała Monika, przecierając ręką czoło, co  
okazało się nie do końca przemyślanym pomysłem, jako że strzępki dyni przylgnęły jej do  
nastroszonych, tym razem jadowicie pomarańczowych włosów. - Potem wybiorę co trzeba i na  
wieczór będziemy mieli dyniowy placek.  
\- Co ty masz z tym pieczeniem? – bąknął Jensen, który od tygodni podkarmiany jej ciastami  
zaczynał przybierać na wadze. Albo tak mu się wydawało.  
\- W ten sposób rekompensuję sobie brak seksu – odpaliła charakteryzatorka smutnym  
głosem. – A ty nie musisz ich jeść, nikt cię nie zmusza…  
\- Jasne, będzie więcej dla mnie – ucieszył się Jared, którego metabolizm radził sobie z każdą  
ilością jedzenia. Wraz z Kate wyskrobywali ścianki swojej dyni, uważając, by nie uszkodzić  
wycinanki.  
\- Zapomnij, ja też mam braki w seksie i muszę je zajadać – stwierdził Jenen z wieloznacznym  
uśmiechem.  
\- Biedactwo – użaliła się momentalnie Monika. – To już jest nas dwoje. Połączymy siły?  
\- Czy to propozycja? – puścił do niej oko Jens, uśmiechając się tak szeroko, że siateczka  
zmarszczek puściła się biegiem aż do skroni.  
\- Jasne, o ile zniesiesz seks z Pennywisem – odpaliła.  
Wszyscy parsknęli zgodnie, Jared najgłośniej.  
\- Znaczy, przebierasz się za klauna? – upewnił się Jens, mierząc spojrzeniem pomarańczową  
strzechę na głowie Moniki, tu i ówdzie upstrzoną kawałkami miąższu. – Myślałem, że to Piąty  
element…  
\- Taki wściekły w kolorze? Coś ty, to wstęp do wystroju na wieczór…  
\- Klauna? – upewnił się.  
\- A znasz coś straszniejszego? – wyszczerzyła zęby.  
\- Tak, naszą dynię. – Jens odsunął się na chwilę od stołu, by przyjrzeć się wytworowi ich rąk.  
– Nie wiem, jak ty to robisz, ale nawet z dyni potrafisz zrobić niezłego potwora.  
\- Dzięki za komplement i chodź, pomożemy Annie, bo jej dynia przypomina wesołą buźkę.  
\- Nie ma pomocy – zaoponował Jared znad upaćkanego czerwonawą mazią stołu. – Chciała  
być samodzielna, to niech się męczy…  
\- Wcale nie chciałam być samodzielna, tylko Clif nie przyszedł – zaprotestowała Annie z  
pretensją.  
Clif nie przyszedł, bo wraz z resztą ekipy rozwieszał lampiony i dekoracje na planie  
zdjęciowym. Zespół Supernatural postanowił urządzić Halloween w naturalnej scenerii  
domu Bobby’ego, który sam z siebie dostarczał wielu potrzebnych rekwizytów. Do wieczora  
było jeszcze daleko, ale zdjęcia na dziś już zakończono (gdyby producenci się nie zgodzili,  
zagrożono strajkiem okupacyjnym), a wszyscy chętni na imprezę biegali z setką potrzebnych  
i niepotrzebnych rzeczy, przestawiając, zawieszając, rozstawiając i donosząc przeróżnego  
rodzaju jedzenie (od zwykłych pączków po trupie paluszki ze zbryzganych ketchupem parówek  
i kruche ciasteczka w kształcie szkieletów) i trunki, mnóstwo trunków. Catering działał pełną  
parą, ale wyglądało na to, że każdy chce się dołożyć i zabłysnąć własnym pomysłem. Część  
ludzi biegała już w przebraniu, więc w pełnym świetle dnia między przyczepami można było  
spotkać wszelkiej maści duchy, wampiry, zombie, morderców i Frankensteiny. Kolejka chętnych  
do charakteryzacji stała przed przyczepą, czekając na koniec prac rzeźbiarskich nad dyniami.  
Annie i Kate trochę marudziły, że jak zwykle zostaną na sam koniec i będą musiały włożyć  
gotowe maski, ale Monika obiecała, że tuż przed samym przyjęciem zapewni im wystarczająco  
przerażający wygląd.  
W charakteryzatorni masakra dyń dobiegła końca, ręce umyto, a ubrania i stół z grubsza  
doprowadzono do porządku.  
\- Wiedziałam, że jesteśmy zdolni, ale nie wiedziałam, że aż tak – stwierdziła z uznaniem  
szefowa makijażu, przypatrując się stojącym w rządku wyszczerzonym twarzom. – Zanieście  
je na plan, dziewczęta i chłopcy, ja jadę do domu przebrać się i upiec ciasto, niekoniecznie w  
tej kolejności.  
\- A mój image? – jęknął Jared. – Miałem być Bestią…  
\- Ha, ha – mruknął Jensen jak na zawołanie. – I potrzebna ci charakteryzacja?  
\- Nie marudź, Moose – powiedziała jednocześnie Monika. - Annie jest równie dobra w te  
klocki co ja i chętnie dorobi ci futro, prawda?  
\- A Jensen znowu nałoży zakrwawiony worek i będzie miał z głowy, tak? – burknął Jared.  
\- Co ci przeszkadzał mój worek, był bardzo praktyczny… - roześmiał się Ackles. – Widzisz,  
że nikt nie ma na ciebie czasu. Ani na mnie…  
\- Ależ możesz jechać ze mną – zaproponowała znienacka Monika. – Przyda mi się tragarz  
miski z dyniowym miąższem, bo siłaczka ze mnie żadna. Poza tym chyba mam niezły pomysł,  
jak cię przerobić.  
\- To na niego masz czas… - marudził Jared, przegarniając włosy i robiąc smętną minę.  
\- Tak – odparowała Monika, sięgając po kurtkę. - Bo ty masz Gen, a on jak sam przyznał, że  
jest głodny seksu. Co mi żałujesz, może skorzystam z okazji? Jedziesz, Jens?  
Jens uśmiechnął się leciutko.  
\- Jasne, nigdy nie odmawiam pięknej kobiecie.  
\- Sądząc po twoich dotychczasowych dziewczynach, z pewnością – przyciął mu Jared,  
biorąc największą z dyń i szykując się do wyniesienia jej na plan. – Spójrz na Gen, nie dość, że  
ładna, to jeszcze zabawna i niegłupia. A ty wybierasz plastikowe lale…  
Jensen tylko przewrócił oczyma.  
\- Bo ja wzrokowiec jestem – wyjaśnił. – Jak wszyscy faceci.  
\- Tylko potem się okazuje, że nie masz o czym z tymi ślicznotkami pogadać? – parsknęła  
Monika. – Typowe…  
\- Nie marudź, piękna kobieto, jedziemy – Jens dźwignął miskę z dyniowymi strzępami i  
poczuł, że rzeczywiście jest ciężkawa. – Jezu, po co tyle tego naprodukowaliśmy? Idziemy, a po  
drodze powiesz mi, co wymyśliłaś a propos mojego przebrania.  
\- Jak obiecasz, że pomożesz mi piec ciasto.  
\- Ja? Zwariowałaś? – po głosie słychać było, że nie spędzał w kuchni zbyt dużo czasu.  
\- To pakiet wiązany – kapryśnie wydęła usta Monika.  
\- A niech cię, to szantaż…  
\- Rany, jedźcie już, bo czas leci – popędziła ich Annie, siłą odbierając Jaredowi dynię i  
sadzając go na fotelu. – Chodź, futrzaku, zafundujemy ci lwie wąsy. Dynie zaniesiemy później,  
i tak zapalimy je dopiero wieczorem.  
\- W sumie masz rację – poparła ją Kate. – A wiecie, ile ludzi czeka przed drzwiami? Wszyscy  
spragnieni naszych pędzli i sztucznej krwi… Monika, lepiej wracaj jak najszybciej, bo bez  
ciebie nie wydolimy…  
\- Dobrze – zgodziła się szefowa charakteryzatorni, otwierając przed Jensenem i jego  
dyniowym brzemieniem drzwi przyczepy, za którymi rzeczywiście kłębił się tłumek  
oczekujących. – Ludziska, zapraszamy do sklepiku z horrorami…  
***  
Jak się okazało, Monika mieszkała na rogu Oak Street i 37 Ave, blisko Vandusen Botanical  
Garden w jednym z bliźniaczych domków ze spadzistymi, zygzakowatymi dachami i  
spłachetkiem ogródków na froncie. Dojechali jej yariską, chociaż po drodze Jensen narzekał,  
że ma za mało miejsca na rozprostowanie nóg. Całe szczęście, że nie zabrała ze sobą Jareda…  
Mieszkanie charakteryzatorki zdecydowanie odzwierciedlało nieco zwariowaną osobowość.  
W przedpokoju Jens niemal nadział się na kartonowego Terminatora naturalnej wielkości,  
który wraz z Darthem Vaderem pilnował zajmujących trzy ściany półek z książkami i zasłaniał  
rozsuwaną szafę, tak wypchaną ciuchami we wszystkich kolorach tęczy, że pękała w szwach.  
Zresztą, książki, płyty i rozmaite sztuki odzieży zawalały także pół po ikeowsku urządzonego  
salonu, ale Jens nie miał czasu się po nim rozejrzeć, bo miska z dyniowym miąższem była  
strasznie nieporęczna. Z uczuciem ulgi doniósł ją do kuchni i postawił na blacie. Odsapnął i  
rozejrzał się z ciekawością po rustykalnym wnętrzu wypełnionym znanymi i nieznanymi mu  
sprzętami kuchennymi, mnóstwem ceramicznych pojemników i garnuszków, malowanymi  
talerzami, a dodatkowo ozdobionym pękami ziół i warkoczami czosnku i chili.  
\- Chyba lubisz gotować… - zauważył tylko, zdejmując kurtkę i rzucając ja na krzesło. – Ale  
kiedy zdążyłaś to wszystko urządzić? Cały czas przesiadujesz z nami na planie…  
\- Nocami, Jens, nocami – zaśmiała się, wynosząc swoją i jego kurtkę do przedpokoju i z  
mizernym skutkiem usiłując wcisnąć je do szafy.- A myślisz, że gdzie piekę ciasta? Swoją drogą,  
idź umyj łapki, bo zabieramy się do pracy…  
W łazience oprócz bijącego po oczach błękitu ze mozaikowej ściany spojrzała na niego Arielka  
w towarzystwie Nemo i zatopionej Atlantydy. Na ręczniku kąpielowym płynął Titanic. Z kolei na  
wannie siedziała pluszowa czerwona ośmiornica z wyłupiastymi oczyma. Jens pomyślał, że brakuje  
jeszcze harpunu, którym można by ją upolować. Chichocząc pod nosem, wrócił do kuchni, by  
zobaczyć Monikę w wirze przygotowań, czyli wyciągania z szafek wszystkiego, co przyszło jej do  
głowy, od mąki i jajek po robota kuchennego. Ze stojącego na lodówce przenośnego odtwarzacza  
dobiegał głos Micka Jonesa z debiutanckiego album Foreigner. Śpiewał właśnie „Cold as ice”.  
\- Siadaj i trzyj dynię – zarządziła Monika na widok zastygłego w progu Jensena i ani się  
obejrzał, jak siedział przy stole, ścierając kawałki dyni i popijając ze szklanki zimne piwo.  
Nawet się nie zdziwił, że szklanka była ozdobiona postaciami z Władcy Pierścieni. Widać  
wszystko w tym domu było filmowe. Tymczasem owinięta w figlarny czerwony fartuszek  
(z rysunkiem przypiekającego kogoś na grillu diabła) Monika jednocześnie myła wielką  
ceramiczną donicę i z doskoku bełtała w garnuszku drożdże z mlekiem i dodatkami (cukier  
puder i mąka), nie przestając mówić choćby na sekundę.  
\- Musimy upiec co najmniej trzy placki, bo nie starczy dla wszystkich chętnych. Szkopuł  
w tym, że ciasto drożdżowe musi urosnąć, więc chwilę nam to zajmie, znaczy nie nam, a  
drożdżom. Jak podrosną, dodamy je do ciasta, ciasto odstawimy do wyrośnięcia i zabierzemy  
się za przebieranki. Chyba powinniśmy zdążyć, jak uważasz?  
\- Uważam, że jak zwykle zdążymy – zgodził się Jensen, przyzwyczajony do serialowych  
zrywów przeplatanych chwilami zastojów (jak ten ostatni związany z kaprysami pogody). - A  
co dla mnie wymyśliłaś?  
\- A chcesz być straszny czy przebrany? – uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko. - Bo mam dwie opcje…  
\- Przebrany – zaśmiał się. – Straszny jestem na co dzień. Zwłaszcza dzięki tobie.  
Monika beztrosko zostawiła drożdże obok włączonej na minimum kuchenki i na chwilę  
zniknęła w salonie. Drożdże rosły, Foreigner przeszło do „Feel like the first time”, a w salonie,  
sądząc z hałasów, charakteryzatorka przesuwała sofę, przekopywała się przez jakieś kartony  
lub demolowała podłogę. Wróciła z błyskiem w oku i podniszczonymi kapeluszem i biczem,  
które rzuciła na stół obok miski z dynią.  
\- Koszulę, torbę i pas z nabojami też mam – pochwaliła się.  
\- Czy to jest to, o czym myślę? – spytał powoli Jensen, wyraźnie zaskoczony.  
\- Mhm. Słyszałam, że lubisz westerny i Indianę Jonesa. Na westernach się nie znam, ale jeśli  
chodzi o Indianę, też mam na jego punkcie niezłego hopla. No i proszę bardzo.  
\- Niech zgadnę, to nie ze sklepu? – upewnił się jeszcze.  
\- Nie, z planu oczywiście. Ma się te znajomości…  
\- Aż się boję spytać… - zawiesił głos.  
\- Nie, nie znam Spielberga ani Forda – roześmiała się szczerze. – Za to znam Jurka  
Kamińskiego, a on zna Spielberga…  
Jensen niemal nabożnie dotknął kapelusza, obracał go przez chwilę w palcach, przymierzył,  
zrobił minę typu blue steel, po czym delikatnie odłożył na kuchenny parapet, żeby broń Boże,  
nie pobrudził się od ciasta.  
\- Acha, widzę, że ci się podoba – zauważyła Monika, kładąc zwinięty bicz obok kapelusza i  
z rozbawieniem zajrzała mu w twarz. – Dobrze wymyśliłam?  
\- W zasadzie cię kocham – wyznał z rozbrajającym uśmiechem. Oczy mu się śmiały. – A  
można wiedzieć, jak wyglądała druga opcja? Indiana Jones kontra…  
\- Freddy Kruger – przyznała. – Mam ten jego zielono-buraczkowy sweter z czwartej części,  
ale nie mam nożyc, a poza z oparzeniami bywa strasznie dużo roboty. Nie wiem, czy byśmy  
zdążyli, a przecież sama muszę przerobić się na strasznego klauna.  
\- Włosy już masz – stwierdził z uśmiechem, od którego na jego policzkach pojawiły się dwa  
urocze dołeczki.  
\- Tak, i to własne – odcięła się, biorąc wyrośnięte drożdże i przelewając je do wielkiej ceramicznej  
miski. Obstawiona mąką, cukrem i jajkami wyglądała jak alchemik szykujący się do stworzenia  
kamienia filozoficznego. Wbijała kolejne jajka i dolewała po trochę oliwy i esencji, aż w całej  
kuchni zapachniało rumem. W tle Foreigner przeszedł do jej ulubionej piosenki – Long, long time  
from home. Zapatrzony to na nią, to na rekwizyty Indy’ego, Jensen miał rozpiętą koszulę, ręce po  
łokcie ociekające dynią, popijał piwo i dawno się tak dobrze nie bawił. W dodatku, z roziskrzonymi  
oczyma, zarumienionymi policzkami i cukrem pudrem na czubku nosa Monika wyglądała  
wyjątkowo apetycznie. W Jensenie coś wyraźnie drgnęło i nie były to wibracje komórki…  
Razem dorzucili do ceramicznej donicy ze trzy paczki mąki i startą dynię.  
\- Lepiej się odsuń – poradziła charakteryzatorka, sięgając po mikser, ale powiedziała to  
nieco za późno. Robot kuchenny miał niezłe obroty, więc mączano-dyniowa papka rozprysła się  
dookoła z siłą rażenia granatu, ozdabiając pół stołu, koszulkę Jensa i cały przód Moniki, sięgając  
jej szyi i wyżej. Fartuszek niewiele tu pomógł, choć i on stał się bardziej pomarańczowy.  
\- Cholera jasna, psiakrew – warknęła Monika, usiłując wytrzeć twarz. Jensen sięgnął i starł  
palcem nieco ciasta z jej czoła.  
\- Całkiem dobre – ocenił z uśmiechem, czającym się w kącikach ust. – Mogę więcej?  
Przyciągnął ją bliżej i dotknął wargami jej policzka, delikatnie zlizując ciasto. Monika lekko  
zadrżała i usiłowała się odsunąć, ale ręce mężczyzny trzymały ją w pasie i nie puszczały.  
\- Pobrudzisz się – mruknęła niewyraźnie.  
\- Już jestem brudny – odszepnął, nie przestając całować jej po policzku i brodzie, aż sięgnął  
pełnych ust. Wpuściła go z pewnym wahaniem, ostrożnie badając i smakując. Jednak chyba  
zaaprobowała jego poczynania, bo po krótkiej chwili jej język odpowiedział na zaloty kolegi,  
splatając się z nim i wpuszczając głębiej. Jens miał lekko spierzchnięte wargi, ale to jedynie  
dodało pocałunkowi uroku. Monika zamruczała coś niezrozumiałego i objęła go jedną ręką  
za szyję, wplatając palce w krótko ostrzyżone włosy. Druga ręka powędrowała pod koszulę,  
koszulkę i niecierpliwie podciągając cienki materiał, przesunęła się wyżej. Ręce Jensena także  
nie próżnowały, chociaż wybrały raczej niższe rejony ciała.  
\- Chyba się skleiliśmy – stwierdziła cichutko, gdy przerwali na moment całowanie i  
próbowała złapać oddech. Rzeczywiście, pobrudzone dyniową papką rzeczy przylgnęły do  
siebie jak pokryte klejem.  
\- Więc mamy pretekst, by się rozebrać – zaśmiał się i pomógł rozwiązać jej fartuszek i zdjąć  
t-shirta z nietoperzami na tle księżyca w pełni. Pod spodem miała czarny stanik z koronki,  
który podzielił los koszulki i fartuszka, chociaż wcale nie był ubrudzony.  
\- Zaczynam mieć wprawę w ściąganiu ci tego i owego – zauważyła, pomagając mu w  
pozbyciu się koszuli w kratę i t-shirta. – Szkoda, że Danneel tego nie widzi…  
\- Apage satanas – mruknął tylko, zaczynając pieścić jej pełne piersi i sięgając dłonią za  
pasek czarnych dżinsów.  
\- Patrzcie państwo – westchnęła, wyginając się nieco w tył, by ułatwić mu dojście. – Czegoś  
się jednak nauczyłeś przez te pięć lat.  
\- Tak, tego, że wolę zamki błyskawiczne – burknął, bo palce ześlizgnęły mu się po metalowych  
guziczkach.  
\- Marudzisz – zauważyła, zdecydowanie szybciej radząc sobie z jego paskiem i zamkiem.  
– Ładne bokserki…  
\- Jak dochodzi co do czego, spodnie to strasznie niewygodna rzecz – podsumował Jens.  
– Nic, tylko się w nie zaplątać…  
\- Tak, wszyscy powinniśmy chodzić w spódniczkach – parsknęła, ale ochota do żartów  
zaczynała jej mijać jak ręką odjął.  
Oddech przyspieszył, a oczy błądziły po ramionach i torsie Jensa z taką intensywnością,  
jakby chciała wypalić mu dziurę w skórze. Podniosła wzrok na jego twarz i tam już została.  
Te zielone oczy, cień zarostu na szczęce, lekko rozchylone wilgotne usta… Jęknęła cicho, a  
on był już przy niej, całując zachłannie i przeciągając dłonią po biodrze i pośladkach, także  
obleczonych w bokserki, lecz koronkowe i zdecydowanie bardziej kobiece. Monika badała  
dłońmi fakturę jego skóry, ślizgając się po napiętych mięśniach pleców i barków. Nagle  
oderwała się od jego ust i zaczęła podróż w dół, zostawiając wilgotny ślad na szyi, piersi i  
brzuchu, schodząc coraz niżej wzdłuż ciemniejącej linii włosów niknącej za gumką bokserek.  
Jens zadrżał raz i drugi, a gdy Monika przyklęknęła przed nim na jedno kolano, a jej język i  
wargi zawędrowały tam, gdzie powinny, jęknął i wsparł się o stół, zaciskając ręce na krawędzi  
blatu. Przy okazji przewrócił torebkę z mąką, z której wzbił się obłoczek białego pyłu, który  
osiadł mu na plecach, czego zupełnie nie zarejestrował. Wnętrze kobiecych ust było wilgotne  
i gorące, język ruchliwy, a dłoń nadawała niespieszny, lecz odpowiedni rytm, pod wpływem  
którego zaczął rosnąć jak drożdżowe ciasto pozostawione swojemu losowi w misce za jego  
plecami. Przyjemność przyjemnością, ale nie mógł pozwolić, by trwało to wiecznie.  
Delikatnie wywindował ją z powrotem do góry, przyparł do stołu i jakby w podzięce,  
zaczął całować i skubać zębami każdy fragment jej odsłoniętej skóry, od płatka ucha przez  
szyję, zagłębienia obojczyka po piersi i ciemniejące sutki, którym poświęcił najwięcej uwagi,  
drażniąc, liżąc i podgryzając, jakby były najsmaczniejszymi cukierkami rozdawanymi z okazji  
tricks or treats. Monika drżała pod tym dotykiem, ocierając się o niego i coraz mocniej wpijając  
palce w ramiona i plecy i kto wie, czy nie zostawiając na nich czerwonych śladów. Ujmując za  
krągłe pośladki Jensen usadowił ją na kuchennym stole i spojrzawszy w zamglone oczy, wsunął  
się w nią jednym ruchem, po którym przyszły kolejne, stałe i miarowe jak tykanie zegara.  
Ich usta ponownie się spotkały, języki zatańczyły dziką sambę, a ruchy uległy przyspieszeniu.  
Kolejna torebka, tym razem z cukrem pudrem przewróciła się i rozsypała, jajka poturlały po  
przesuwającym stole a miska z rosnącym i aż wylewającym się ciastem zakołysała niebezpiecznie  
na drugim skraju stołu, ale nie runęła na podłogę.  
Za to Monika poczuła, że spada gdzieś w dół, albo unosi w górę, sama nie była pewna.  
W każdym razie miało to coś wspólnego z nieważkością i lataniem. Pulsująca twardość w  
jej wnętrzu sprawiła, że zadrżała niepohamowanie i krzyknęła na cały głos, nie zważając  
na to, czy ktoś ją usłyszy czy też nie. Miała wrażenie, że w środku niej zadygotały wszystkie  
mięśnie, ścięgna, a nawet kości, a ona rozpada się na milion małych kawałeczków, by za chwilę  
zestalić się w z powrotem w całość. Jej krzyk był iskrą, która jeszcze bardziej rozpaliła Jensa,  
bo przygarnął ją do siebie z pomrukiem, sam balansując na granicy spełnienia. Wsparła się  
na ręce, przy okazji rozgniatając jedno z jajek i oplotła go mocniej nogami. Odchylona w tył,  
z czułością patrzyła mu prosto w twarz, czekając, aż i on jęknie, zadrży i znieruchomieje w  
jej gorącym wnętrzu, spełniony i wyczerpany. Przez chwilę trwali połączeni, opierając się  
nawzajem o siebie i czekając, aż splątane oddechy wrócą do normy.  
\- Pachniesz dynią – mruknęła Monika.  
\- A ty nią smakujesz – odmruknął z czołem opartym o jej czoło i na dowód delikatnie liżąc  
jej czubek nosa.  
\- Wolę jabłka. Następnym razem robimy szarlotkę.  
\- I wytarzamy się w musie.  
\- Umowa stoi.  
Rozłączyli się i spojrzeli po sobie. Pierwsza zaśmiała się Monika.  
\- Jens, wyglądamy jak nieboskie stworzenia.  
Połączone siły mąki, cukru, jajek i dyniowej papki zostawiły na ich ciałach liczne smugi i  
plamy. Przypominali dzieła nieco zwariowanej sztuki w stylu bodypainting.  
\- Idę pod prysznic – oznajmił Jens z udawanym przerażaniem.  
\- Ja myślę – zgodziła się Monika, zeskakując ze stołu, wzbijając kolejny obłoczek mączanego  
pyłu i zostawiając odcisk dłoni w rozlanym cieście. – A ja najpierw wstawię placki do piekarnika  
i trochę tu posprzątam.  
\- Nago?  
\- Nie, w fartuszku – powiedziała poważnie, sięgając po czerwoną szmatkę i owijając ją sobie  
wokół bioder. – Coś ci się nie podoba?  
\- Skądże – uśmiechnął się szeroko, zgarniając z podłogi bokserki i dżinsy i kierując się w  
stronę łazienki. – Zamawiam ręcznik z Titanikiem.  
\- A proszę cię uprzejmie, ja i tak wolę Nemo.  
I z aprobatą odprowadziła go wzrokiem, zatrzymując go dłużej na kształtnych męskich  
pośladkach. Zdecydowanie nie miał się czego wstydzić…


End file.
